El dolor de una mirada
by Huma Fugoshi
Summary: Fanfic basado en el anime "Naruto" de Masashi Kishimoto    Naruto invita a Hinata a una cita, sin embargo, se dara cuenta de que quizas haya alguien más en su corazón.


Capitulo 1: Deja Vu

Miraba como siempre a escondidas desde atrás de un árbol para evitar ser vista, aquella chica de cabello negro que alguna vez había estado corto

?: Naruto-kun *decía desde atrás del árbol*

Naruto estaba platicando y peleando con sus compañeros de equipo, era como el día normal de Naruto solo que esta vez el volteo y miro unos ojos a perlados

Naruto: Hinata?

Hinata: Naruto…kun? *nerviosa y sonrojada trato de esconderse*

Naruto: Hinata…que haces ahí? *decía apareciendo a lado de ella

Hinata: y-yo…n-nada

Naruto: segura? *Después de la pregunta sonrió* me agradas Hinata, te gustaría salir conmigo algún día?

Hinata: y-yo? *el sonrojo que ya tenía se volvió más evidente de lo que ya era*

Naruto: Hinata? *Tocándole la frente* pareces tener algo de fiebre…que te parece si mañana paso por ti? *decía con una sonrisa*

Hinata: Na-Naruto-kun *sentía como casi se desmayaba*

?: Que pasa aquí? *decía una voz atrás de ambos*

Naruto: Kiba?

Kiba: que pasa? *Ve a Hinata* estas bien? *la toma de la mano*

Hinata: creo que…me…desmayare *acto seguido cierra sus ojos*

Kiba-Naruto: ¡HINATA!

Aquello era muy común, pero ambos chicos no lograban entender por qué pasaba, ni la persona que provocaba eso, ni la persona que siempre estuvo con ella.

Hinata: q-que…que paso? *abría los ojos despacio*

Kiba: estas bien? *a lado de ella*

Hinata: Kiba? *Se levanta un poco sonrojada* do-donde estoy?

Kiba: tranquila, estás en tu casa, tu padre me dejo entrar para traerte aquí, me corrió pero necesitaba ver como estabas así que… *apenado y señalando la ventana* tuve que entrar a escondidas

Hinata se sonrojo, quizás igual o más que cuando tenía a Naruto tan cerca de ella

Kiba: tranquila Hinata…*sonriéndole y poniéndole un trapo frio en la frente* no te esfuerces demasiado, tranquilízate

Hinata se acostó lentamente y empezaba a cerrar los ojos mientras veía a Kiba levantándose

Kiba: te dejare descansar *dándole un beso en la frente y después dirigiéndose a la ventana* te vere mañana Hinata, descansa *sale*

Hinata: Ki-ba-kun *sonrojada y cerrando totalmente los ojos*

Al día siguiente

En la entrada de la mansión Hyuuga

Hinata: que bien amanecí *se estiraba* creo que es momento de ir con Shino-kun y Kiba-ku… *recordó el día anterior cuando el estaba a lado de ella* Kiba-kun *murmura y se sonroja*

?: Acaso Naruto te vino a ver?

Hinata: ¿? *voltea* Shino-kun

Shino: es raro que te sonrojes sino esta Naruto cerca…o se habla de el

Hinata: ¡SHI-SHINO-KUN! *sorprendida y sonrojada*

Naruto: Hola Hinata y hola Shino *llegaba por lo cual Hinata se sonrojo levemente*

Shino: ahora no has olvidado quien soy

Naruto: vamos Shino *nervioso* solo fue una vez

Shino: ¿y a que vienes Naruto? *con su voz monótona*

Naruto: vengo a mi cita con Hinata

Hinata: ¡NA-NARUTO-KUN! *sorprendida y elevando su sonrojo*

Shino: ella debe ir con nosotros

Naruto: pues…*agarra a Hinata de la mano y se la lleva*…al rato se las regreso

Shino: …

En el centro

Hinata: Na…Naruto-kun… ¿a qué has venido por mi?

Naruto: acaso… ¿no querías venir conmigo?

Hinata: no es eso…so…solo que…me sorprende

Naruto: Hinata, eres de las pocas personas que quiero conocer más, en sí, la única de tu equipo

Hinata: pe…pero?

Naruto: a Kiba ya lo conozco algo y Shino pues…Shino digamos que no es de los de mi tipo *reía*…pero de verdad quiero conocerte Hinata, así que por hoy quiero que estemos juntos

Hinata: Naruto-kun *al escuchar eso, sintió como un viento corría por sus largos cabellos*

Naruto: así que… ¿Qué esperamos?

La llevo a pasear a todas partes, hicieron de todo, fue la primera vez que Hinata no tartamudeo cuando hablaba con Naruto y así transcurrió toda la tarde.

Naruto: espero que te hayas divertido Hinata *decía con su sonrisa*

Hinata: si, mucho *sonreía y un leve sonrojo apareció en su cara*

Naruto: Hinata, me gustan las personas como tu

Ante esas palabras Hinata ya se había decidido, le confesaría su amor a Naruto, aquel amor que oculto durante muchos años

Hinata: Na-Naruto-kun

Naruto: ¿Que paso Hinata?

Hinata: Naruto, solo escucha, hay…hay algo que quiero decirte desde…hace tiempo

Naruto: te escucho

Hinata: veras…yo *se puso frente a Naruto para que la viera a los ojos* Naruto, yo…yo


End file.
